1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter for a camera, particularly to an improvement of the shutter for a known camera in which a film known as 110 film and presenting one perforation per frame is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case shutter charging and film winding up are operated at the same time by means of one winding up lever or one winding up nob, the operation for charging the shutter is constant while the operation for winding up film around the spool is reduced as the diameter of the spool is increased during the photographing in such a manner that a difference develops between the two operations. In order to eliminate this difference, a slip mechanism is generally provided between the film winding up shaft and the spool. However, the mechanism becomes complicated in case such a slip mechanism is adopted to the above mentioned type of camera. For this reason, a system which divides the winding up operation into two operations is adopted so as to complete the shutter charging by means of a first operation and then the film winding up by means of a second operation. Such system is complicated in handling, lacking in the speed for picture taking, and which is unprofitable.